<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Invitation... by mindcomber (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668943">An Invitation...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber'>mindcomber (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrations, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, SkySolo., Slash, Spoilers, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning...The Medal Ceremony on Yavin 4...<br/>Into...A Wedding Ceremony!</p><p>(A Valentines Day Special!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Invitation...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The happy couple entered the Auditorium together, with their best man Chewbacca following closely behind them. (Freshly groomed for the very special occasion.)</p><p>Luke wore a yellow quilted style jacket over a black V neck top, with figure-hugging brown trousers and shiny knee-high black boots. His black belt was adorned with an oval silver buckle and his leg holster held his Light-Saber.</p><p>Han wore a short blue/black waistcoat over a crisp white collared shirt. His dark blue trousers had a multi-functional black belt over them, his leg holster held his Blaster. He wore knee-high shiny black boots.</p><p>All three made their way along the long aisle to the ceremony platform. The crowd remained silent.</p><p>As they reached the platform, R2-D2 and C3-PO looked as shiny and new as possible, both seemed overjoyed to be witnesses.</p><p>The wedding party also consisted of a selected few important Dignitaries.</p><p>Princess Leia was officiating, dressed for the occasion in a white flowing gown, adorned by a silver belt and necklace. Her hair designed around three plaits.</p><p>The ceremony began and Chewbacca (as instructed) handed both Luke and Han a large gold medal attached to a decorative cord, so they could each place one around the others neck in a symbol of their undying love and devotion. </p><p>Chewbacca roared his approval as they did this, then the happy couple shared a tender kiss.</p><p>The ceremony drew to a close, and the happy smiling couple turned to face the crowded Auditorium, then proceeded to walk back along the aisle hand in hand.</p><p>Everyone clapped and cheered with delight for them both.</p><p>Epilogue:---</p><p>It had been a glorious occasion for all concerned...<br/>
But none greater than for Luke and Han, who enthusiastically made their way towards the Honey-Moon suite...</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote it this way so there was very little variation to the actual scene, as it would be easier to visualize it whilst watching it.<br/>As there was no actual dialogue in the original scene, I though it would feel more like canon without it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>